


It was only a dream

by Pandora_Rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, She was asleep, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Rose/pseuds/Pandora_Rose
Summary: It is the night before the day Luna has been waiting for her entire life, the day that has been marked on her arm since she was born, the day she will meet her soulmate.What will happen the next day?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to JK Rowling. Setting and plot are all mine. 
> 
>  
> 
> This was written for a challenge that I am doing this year, April was AU month. 
> 
> There will be more installments to this work, which I will put in a series.

She was sat at her usual table in the cafeteria, her earphones in and music softly playing whilst she was reading a section of her textbook and eating one-handed. She was minding her own business and keeping herself to herself as usual, when someone jolted her back, making her knock over her drink. Thankfully missing her textbook and food. She turned her wide, silvery eyes up to see who it was. When she locked her eyes onto his hazel ones the butterflies, that had been in her stomach all day, fluttered even faster than they had been before.

“Uh,” he stammered. “I’m so sorry,” he looked at the floor and his cheeks turned red. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” she smiled as she mopped up the spilt drink. “Are you?” 

“Mm,” he sighed, “I just tripped. Nothing new.” 

“Do you…” she smiled, trying to work up the courage to say what she was thinking. “Want to sit down?”

She moved her bag from the seat beside her as he sat down. 

“Thanks.” He smiled at her, not used to strangers being so nice. “I didn’t ruin your book right?”

“Oh no, you’re fine.” She smiled now the liquid was all mopped up. 

“I’m glad.” He grinned at her. “I’m Neville,” he said, holding out his hand. 

“Hi Neville,” she smiled as she briefly shook his hand. “I’m Luna.” 

“Pretty name, to suit a pretty girl.” He said, and immediately blushed. “I’m sorry, I don’t know where that came from.” 

Luna smiled. She had no idea what to actually say. At least the butterflies were gone. Unfortunately, it was that moment that her phone started to go off, which meant that she needed to pack up and head to her next lecture. Grabbing hold of her phone to silence it she looked up at Neville, “I’m really sorry, I have to go.” She tore a scrap of paper from her notebook and scribbled down her number, feeling more courageous than normal. “Text me?” she asked as she handed it to him. She shoved her books into her bag before getting up and heading to the door. 

 

Later that night, she was curled up in her room, after finishing studying for the night she was about to settle down and watch something on Netflix when her phone buzzed on her bedside table. She saw a new text, from a number that she didn’t recognise. 

_ Hey, it’s Neville, the clumsy one from lunch. Hope you had a good afternoon and evening. I really hope I can see you again, I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind since you left. _

Luna smiled and immediately typed out a reply. _Hi Neville! It was okay, hope yours was too!! I would love to see you again, I am free tomorrow if you feel like meeting up?_

Her heart was in her mouth, Netflix forgotten about as she waited, what felt like ages, for a reply. 

_ That sounds good to me. Wanna meet in the cafeteria for breakfast? _

She sent off a _Sure, sounds good to me x_ reply before settling down to watch Netflix and sleep, a smile plastered on her face at the thought of seeing him again. Was this what it was like with your soulmate? 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning dawned bright and early, Luna was up with the sun, unable to sleep. She jumped in the shower and made herself a herbal tea as she tried to calm herself down, she was as nervous as she was yesterday. What if he wasn’t her soul mate? Even though that was a ridiculous idea as he was the only new person that she met yesterday, so he had to be it… right? 

When it got closer to when the cafeteria started serving breakfast she switched her purse, phone and some other essentials into her smaller bag, grabbed her coat, double-checked that she had her keys before heading out. 

She didn’t rush to the cafeteria, she wasn’t really one for eating breakfast, she had never been. If it had been anyone else who’d suggested meeting at breakfast time she would have refused, not that anyone would have. For some reason, she just couldn’t refuse Neville. When she finally arrived the first thing she noticed, before even the smell of the food, was Neville sat in the exact same spot that she left him in yesterday. The beaming smile that he had on his face when he spotted her made her even happier. No one had ever been happy to see her, let alone that happy! Could this be the start of her first proper friendship? 

“Hey!” Neville smiled as she came and sat down beside him, “I thought you weren’t going to come.” 

“Sorry,” Luna smiled sadly. “I’m not really one for breakfast… unless it is in liquid form and contains caffeine and chocolate.” 

“Fair enough,” Neville said. “I wouldn’t be able to function without some form of breakfast.” Just as he said this his stomach rumbled, “Talking of, I need to go get something. You sure you don’t want anything?”

“Can you get me a mocha?”

“Sure,” he said, waving his hands at her as she went into her bag to give him some money. “No, you don’t. It’s my treat!” 

Ten minutes later Neville returned with a tray. Two drinks and a bacon sandwich. He put the tray down on the table before sitting himself down on the seat next to Luna. “Here you go.” He said, passing her the extra large mug of coffee.

“Thank you,” She said, relishing in a smell which is as familiar to her as home. 

“So,” Neville said, after eating a bite of his sandwich. “Any plans for today?”

“Not really, need to go into town for a few bits and bobs, but other than that nothing.” She shrugged. “You?”

“Nothing.” He ate some more of his sandwich, thinking. 

“Well…” Luna started, “I wouldn’t be averse to having some company.” 

“Really?” Neville smiled around his sandwich. “I didn’t want to force my company on you… I am apparently good at that.” Neville continued sadly. 

“Well, you aren’t.” Luna nudged his side with her shoulder. “You’ll never be doing that to me.” She meant it, she may not have known him for a day yet, but she had never been this comfortable around someone — not even her father. So she would be happy with him spending as much time with her as he wanted. She was just as worried about forcing her company on him. 

For the first time in a long time, Luna felt herself getting hungry, thanks to the delicious smells permeating around the room. “I… I think I am going to go get some food.” She said as she got to her feet, grabbing her purse out of her bag. 

She walked towards the counter, with no idea of what she planned to eat, not really knowing what was on offer. She looked at everything in front of her on offer, the idea of any fried food wasn’t good. Then she spied some filled oatcakes, she used to love her dads so figured that would be better than anything. So she ordered two sausage and cheese oatcakes, after asking if the sausages were grilled. She grabbed an apple too. Happy to have found something that she knew she liked she headed back to Neville with her food. 

“What have you got there?” Neville asked, looking curiously at her plate, as she sat down. 

“They’re oatcakes.” Luna smiled, “dad used to make them all the time for me, it was something he grew up with and loved.” 

“That’s good.” Neville smiled, he had finished his sandwich while she was getting her food, so he now sipped his cooled tea. “I’m glad you got something to eat though.” 

“Yeah,” Luna nodded, cutting into her breakfast. “We can head off once I’ve eaten. Unless you need to get anything first?” 

“Nope, I’m good to go when you are.” Neville smiled. “Don’t rush on my account though.” He warned as she started to eat faster. 

Luna ate her food slowly. As much as she wanted to eat fast she knew she’d be ill if she did, and she couldn’t keep her eyes off Neville enough to concentrate on her food. When she put her knife and fork back on her plate she leant back in her chair, more full than she expected. 

“Was that nice?” Neville asked a smile on his face at seeing her content and happy. 

“Yeah,” Luna nodded. “They’re just as good as dads always were.” 

“You ready to go then?” Neville asked his hand on his bag showing her he was ready to leave. 

“Yeah,” she smiled. Standing up and shrugging her bag on her back and picking up her plate up to tidy it away. 

Once the table was clear they headed out the door, close to one another, not hand in hand like either of them wanted. 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few months since they first met, a few blissful months in which Luna had spent little time alone; which was new to her. It seemed the more time that she spent with Neville the more time she wanted to spend with him. Wednesdays and weekends were their own, they spent all day with one another, even sleeping over in the others room as they’d lost track of time and it was too late to get back to their own room alone. 

It was getting close to the end of the term, and the hand-in date for her first major project was looming. Luna was struggling. Not that she would let anyone know. She wasn’t sleeping properly, was barely eating, she was just focusing on her work. 

Luna had locked herself away in her room to work, even ignoring Neville at times. Her phone was next to her and was going off with incoming texts every so often, worried texts from Neville, that she was ignoring. She suddenly jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud banging on her door. 

“Hang on.” She called, cursing at whoever was on the other side of the door and felt the need to interrupt her. She padded over to the door and opened it a crack, she saw Neville on the other side. 

“Hey you,” He said. Trying to smile, but not being able to fully hide the worry in his eyes. “You worried me!”

“I’m-” she was stunned. “I’m sorry.” A tear rolled down her cheek, She hadn’t meant to worry him, that was the last thing she ever wanted to do. 

“Can I-” Neville waved his arm at the door. “Can I come in?”

“Oh, yeah, sure” she opened the door wider and stepped out of the way, so he could pass. 

“Are you okay Luna?” Neville asked. He was stood in the middle of her room and looking around it wondered where he really was, this wasn’t her room. The normally tidy, well-made bed was still rumpled and messy. There were empty pizza boxes and Chinese cartons around and empty plastic bottles. 

“Yeah,” She followed his eyes around the room. Finally, seeing the state of it. She fell to the floor in a heap and burst into tears. 

“Luna!” Neville exclaimed. Crouching down beside his girlfriend and taking her in his arms. “You are not alright. That is obvious!” 

“I was so consumed by my work, it’s taken over everything.” She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. “Even us apparently. I am so sorry!”

“Shh,” Neville soothed, running his hand down her back and pulling her onto his lap. “That doesn’t matter, I am going nowhere.” He kissed the top of her head. “But how about you take a break, we tidy up and I get you out of this room for a bit?” 

Luna sat there sniffling as her tears were subsiding. “That sounds like it could be a good idea.” 

“That’s my girl.” Neville murmured into her blonde cloud like hair. Keeping hold of her he stood up and went to put her on her bed. He walked over to her wardrobe, got clean clothes and a towel out and passed them to her. “Go get a shower and I’ll start on the tidying up.” He suggested kindly. 

“Don’t-”

“I won’t touch your desk, don’t worry.” Neville smiled, knowing what she was going to say before she had a chance to utter the words. 

Luna laughed, “I swear you can read my mind at times.” 

“No,” Neville smiled, happy that she was still able to laugh. “I just know you well. Now get going.” 

“Fine.” She got to her feet and walked out the door. 

 

In the twenty minutes, it took her to get her shower Neville had binned all the rubbish, made her bed and even hoovered up. Everywhere was spotless but her desk, which he had left alone like she wanted. 

“Well, you’ve been busy.” She said as she stood in her doorway, “It’s like a different room.” She smiled and padded her way over bare-footed and leant up to kiss him on the cheek. “Thank you, darling.” 

“Nothing to thank me for.” He smiled. Putting an arm around her waist and keeping her close. “Do you feel better now then?” 

“Much better.” She snuggled into him, calmer and happier now he was back here which didn’t feel as strange as it should have. “What would I do without you?”

“Be a nervous wreck?” Neville suggested with a laugh, “who locks herself up in her room and makes no friends.” 

She swatted him on the arm. “I’m not that bad am I?” She asked in pretend shock. She knew full well that she had been that bad, and worse before she met him. She knew everyone called her Loony Lovegood behind her back, it was a name that had stuck no matter where she went. 

“Of course you aren’t,” Neville said. “Are you wanting to tidy your desk up now or can I whisk you away?” 

“Whisk me away, if I tidy that up I will lose my place.” 

“Come on then.” 

“Hang on one second?” 

“Why?” Neville just managed to get out before she locked lips with him and kissed him deeper than she ever had, her hands moved to around his neck and her tongue slid into his mouth. When she finally pulled away they were both breathless, “What was that for?” He asked, feeling the heat on his face rise. “Not that I am complaining.” 

“I just felt like it.” She smiled sweetly up at him. “Let me grab my jacket at bag and phone, and then we can go?”

“Okay.” He smiled, reluctantly letting her go. 

She grabbed her things, and put on her favourite pair of converse and came to take his hand. “Let’s go.” 

 

“Where are you taking me?” Luna asked, for what felt like the thousandth time. 

“You’ll find out soon.” Neville smiled, taking a little too much pleasure from the fact he was managing to keep it a secret.

“Please?” She begged, wrapping her arms around his waist as they sat side by side on the bus. She looked up at him and fluttered her silvery blonde eyelashes. 

Neville closed his eyes. “Nu-uh, you’re not getting around me that easy. You’ll have to wait and see.” 

“That’s not fair!” Luna sat back and folded her arms across herself pouting, which caused Neville to let out a loud chuckle. 

“Oh baby,” He smiled. Kissing her cheek. “You’ll like it I promise.” He added as the bus pulled into the station. “Come on,” Neville smiled as he stood up and held out his hand to her. 

After a short walk, Neville moved behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. 

“What are you doing?” She yelped. 

“I want this to be a surprise,” Neville said in her ear. 

“Just be quick? Please?” She asked, not being a fan of the dark or losing her sight in any way. 

A few minutes later He let go. “Ta-da.” 

All she could see was a table for two, decorated as Christmassy as it could be. 

“When did you do all this?” Luna asked, a massive smile on her face. “Why did you do it all?”

“Earlier today,” Neville smiled. “And because I wanted to treat my girlfriend at her favourite time of year.” 

Luna threw herself around him, arms and legs, and covered his face with kisses. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” She said between kisses. 

“You like it then?” Neville smiled holding her to him suddenly scared that she would fall. 

“Of course I do silly.” She said, standing herself up again. Her face the same red as the decorations behind her as she realised what she had just done. “Sorry about that.” She mumbled to the floor.

“Hey!” Neville warned. “Let’s have none of that.” He pulled out the chair behind her. “Should we get on with this Christmas feast then?”

“Yes please?” Luna smiled, cheering up at the mention of Christmas. It had always been her favourite time of year, and this was her first run up to Christmas away from home, and she was feeling down because of it. 

She was still stunned at his handiwork, nobody had ever been this nice to her, and she didn’t know how to react or respond. “So what are we starting with?”

“It’s more of a buffet.” Neville smiled. “So help yourself to whatever you want.” He said as he reached out and plucked a sausage roll off a plate and bit into it. 

Luna made a point of filling her plate with a little of everything savoury. Even though she was itching to get her hands on the cakes that were there, she loved the cakes and biscuits you could only seem to get around Christmas. She was trying to make a good impression though. This was the first relationship of any form other than with her parents that she had ever formed, she didn’t want to do anything that would jeopardise that. 

 

They slowly ate their way through the food on the table, they had pulled crackers and had on the silly paper hats from them. Luna kept having to push hers up as it fell over her eyes because it was way too big for her. Neville had to admit it made her look pretty comical in it. He was just glad she was enjoying herself. 

“Luna,” he said. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” She nodded, taking a sip of the wine in front of her. Panicking at what he was going to ask. 

“Can we have a few days together over the month off?” He smiled nervously, tapping his fingers on the table, hoping she wouldn’t think he was being too forward in asking. “I just don’t think I could cope with a month of not seeing you.” 

“Of course we can,” Luna said. Letting out the breath she had been holding. “I don’t think I’d cope either. You can come visit me, dad will go see some of his family and I never go with him so that will keep me from being alone and stop him worrying about me.” 

“Yay!” Neville smiled. Beyond happy that he wasn’t shot down for that. As close as they’d become in such a short space of time, there was still a lot they didn’t know about one another. 

They ate the rest in companionable silence, which Luna liked. She had never seen the need to fill silences with inane chatter. The best people to be around are people you can sit in silence with and still be happy. Things were definitely like that with Neville, they were everything she ever wanted or needed or hoped to find one day. She looked up at him, watching him eat and smiling and looking really proud of himself, he definitely should do. He had done this for her, to cheer her up, and he had. She couldn’t believe it had taken her this long to find him, she definitely didn’t want to lose him again. 

“A penny for them?” Neville asked, pulling Luna out of her thoughts. 

“I just can’t believe it took us so long to meet.” Luna smiled. 

“Well, it had to take that long.” Neville pulled his sleeve up and showed her the date marked on his inner wrist, matching the one on hers, “it was our fate.” 

“Yeah,” she sighed. “I just wish it was our fate to meet earlier is all.” 

“Well you have me now,” Neville got to his feet and walked around to her. “And I’m going nowhere.” He held out his hand for her, they were both finished eating, and he had settled the bill earlier that day, so they were free to leave. “One last part of the surprise, then you can get back to your books.” 

Luna took his hand and stood up, getting her bag off the floor at her feet before following him outside. “You know I haven’t once thought about my work since we left.” 

“Good!” Neville said, “that was the plan after all.”

“So what’s the last part of the surprise then?” Luna asked, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet as they joined the rather large crowd in the street as they started counting down. 

“Look up.” Was all Neville said as the crowd got to “one!” As her eyes turned skyward the surrounding street lit up as if it was a thunderstorm, as all the Christmas lights were turned on. There were lights of every colour as far as the eye could see. 

“They’re beautiful,” Luna whispered, her large eyes reflecting the colours back out. A smile lighting up her face to rival the lights around. 

“Not as beautiful as you,” Neville replied. “Come on, let’s go, before we miss the last bus back to campus.”  

With reluctance, she turned back to the bus station and headed back to campus. Once they were settled on the bus she rested her head on his shoulder. “Thank you for this evening. I really needed it, even though I hadn’t realised it till I got here.” 

“Nothing to thank me for. I could tell you were stressed, rarely texting me back, being distracted when we were together. I wanted to do something nice for you.” 

“Well, you definitely did that lovely.” She smiled, “I have no idea how I survived before we met.” 

“I don’t know either,” he kissed the top of her head. “But I am glad you did.” 

She snuggled into him as his arms circled her, and she drifted off to sleep to his breathing and the motion of the bus. 

 

“Wakey wakey.” Neville shook Luna awake as the bus was about to pull onto campus. 

Luna slowly opened her eyes, she was disorientated. “Where are we?” 

“Back on campus.” Neville smiled. “Looks like someone needs a good night's sleep tonight.” 

“Mm,” Luna said sleepily. “But I have work to do.” 

“No!” Neville snapped. “Do I need to stay over to make sure you sleep and not spend another night sat at your desk?”

“Maybe that would be a good idea.” Luna nodded. 

“Come on then, sleepy head.” 

They got off the bus and headed to her dorm room, it was closer, and she slept better in her own room. As she got to the door and fiddled around with her key, dropping it twice, Neville took over, and they got inside. 

“PJs on Missy,” Neville said, as he retrieved the ones he had stashed in a drawer before heading to her en suite to change. 

Once he returned he looked over at her already snuggled in bed. “Want to watch a film on Netflix?” 

“That sounds like a good idea.” She smiled. Now she was in bed she was finding it hard to drop off again. “You can pick. So long as you come and hug me again?”

“Deal.” He smiled, not that he would have gone anywhere other than on her bed to cuddle her till she dropped off to sleep. He grabbed his laptop out of his bag and walked to her bed, she moved the covers out of his way as he sat down. Once they were comfortable he logged into his Netflix and put on The Breakfast Club as he settled down, Luna rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around. 

Halfway through the film, she was fast asleep curled into him and Neville was drifting off to sleep himself. So he turned off the film and moved his laptop, laid down without disturbing Luna enough to wake her and fell asleep next to her in bed for the first time. 


	4. Chapter 4

Luna awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee and food. She gingerly stretched and sat up on her bed looking around for the source of the smell. She smiled sleepily at Neville, who had two take-out cups and trays. 

“I woke up early, so I went and got us breakfast.” He smiled. 

“You didn’t have to do that!” Luna said, swinging her legs out of bed. “You know I rarely eat breakfast.” 

“I know I didn’t have to… I wanted to though silly.” Neville shrugged. “And I got you your oatcakes again.” He grinned holding up one of the trays. “You couldn’t resist them yesterday.” 

“Hmm, okay.” She got up and reached out for the food. Opening the box and fully smelling the mixture of smells. “You’re forgiven.” 

They ate their breakfasts in silence, once they were done and the rubbish was in the bin Neville said. “I’ll leave you to your work again.” He got up and opened his arms for a hug, “but I’ll be back tonight so you have to take a break and sleep.” 

“Okay.” Luna nodded as she stepped into his arms for a hug. “See you tonight. Have a good day.” She kissed him lightly on the cheek before he stepped back and headed for the door. 

 

Mid-afternoon Luna finally finished her project, with it all printed and in its folder, she ventured out onto campus to go and hand it in. She was on her way to get some form of lunch when she heard a familiar voice behind her. “You’ve ventured outside?!” 

Luna slowly turned on the spot and smiled as she saw Neville a few steps behind her. “Yep, work is all done and handed in, so I figured I would get some lunch.” She held out her hand for him to take, and he came to beside her. “Where are you headed?”

“To get my own lunch as a matter of fact. Fancy joining me?”

“Definitely!” She beamed. “Any idea what the cafeteria is serving today?” She asked, figuring he may have noticed on the list when he went there that morning. 

“Not the foggiest.” Neville shrugged. “But it’s always good whatever it is.”

“That’s true.” 

They walked into the cafeteria and smiled as they smelt the food. “It is chilli day!” Neville said it was his favourite time! He loved the cafeteria chilli. It was better than the recipe that they had in his family. 

They were near the start of the queue so got a heavy helping, when they sat down Luna commented on it, saying she wasn’t sure if she’d eat it all. 

“I’ll have what you can’t eat.” Neville grinned, he would never turn down extra and would never waste it. 

“Okay,” Luna smiled as they sat down side by side in the spot that has seemed to become theirs, the spot of their first meeting. 

“So what have you got planned for the rest of the day?” Neville asked.

“Nothing much, all my lectures are done for the term.” Luna shrugged. “You?”

“Need to nip to the library and return a couple of books but then I am done.” Neville smiled. 

“Can I come to yours, we could binge watch something on Netflix?” Luna suggested with a smile. 

“I’d love that,” Neville said. “Do you mind me nipping into the library first?” 

“No, of course, I don’t!” 


	5. Chapter 5

It was a few days after Christmas, Luna’s dad had left that morning for his annual trip to see family up north. A trip he always did alone now that Luna was old enough to take care of herself. She was expecting company at some point today, she was busy cooking and preparing meals, so she didn’t have to slave away and waste time in the kitchen whilst Neville was here with her. 

There was a sudden knock at the door, “Come in” she called out. “It’s unlocked.” 

Neville tried the door and found out he could get in, “where are you?” He called out, as he dropped his bag in the hallway.

Wiping her hands on her jeans she walked to the kitchen door that leads to the hallway. “In here, I’m nearly done. Promise.” She made her way, leaving the door wide open behind her. “Do you want a cuppa?”

“I’d love a coffee!” Neville smiled as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” She said, leaning back towards him. “Dad said you could’ve spent Christmas here.” She smiled. Remembering how happy and sad her father had looked when she told him about Neville. “Anyway, let’s get you this coffee.” 

“I can do it if you tell me where everything is, that way you can carry on with what you were doing.” Neville offered. 

“Okay. Mugs are in the cupboard above the kettle, coffee and sugar are in the canisters on the worktop. Milk is in the fridge and spoons are in this drawer.” Luna said, stepping aside. 

As Neville began making the coffee Luna turned back to the final bits she needed to do. Kicking herself for not being able to start this earlier, so she was done and tidied up before he arrived like she wanted to be. “I’m sorry,” she said. 

“Hey,” Neville said, turning to face Luna’s back. “Don’t worry about it.” He stood there watching her chop up the veg and putting them in the boxes she had before her. He took two steps forward and stood close to her, wrapping his arms around her he asked: “What are you doing, anyway?” 

“Preparing everything for meals,” Luna said, leaning back into the hug. “I figured if they were all sorted it would halve the time to cook.” 

“Hmm, that’s a good idea.” Neville smiled. He was about to nuzzle into her when the kettle boiled. He sighed and stepped away from Luna and turned his attention back to the coffee. 

Once he had made them he picked both mugs up and moved to the kitchen table. Placing the cups down he pulled one of the chairs out and sat down. “So what meals were you planning?” He asked, looking over at the boxes on the side. 

“Take out for tonight, roast tomorrow.” She said motioning to the first box. “Then there’s pasta bake, fish pie, and cottage pie for the rest of the days.” she motioned to the other three boxes. 

“Ooh, that sounds rather great” Neville smiled, liking all the options, which she knew he would. “Though no chilli?”

“No,” Luna laughed, “I don’t know how to make it.” 

“Ah. I’ll have to teach you our family recipe at some point.” Neville suggested. 

“You don’t have to.” Luna shook her head. “Not if it is a family recipe! Though you can always just cook it for me.” She stacked the boxes in her arms and moved them to the fridge. After putting her used knife into the dishwasher she came over to the table and sat opposite Neville. “How was your journey here?”

“It was good, there were a few hold-ups with traffic but not much.” Neville shrugged. “I parked the car in your driveway, that’s okay, right?”

“Sure.” Luna smiled, taking a large sip of her lukewarm coffee. “Anyway, should I show you around?”

“That would be nice.” Neville nodded. “I can also move my bag from your hallway then.”

Luna did a quick tour of the house, the only room they didn’t go in was her father’s, as that was off limits to her. They ended up in her room. “You can just put your bag anywhere.” She smiled as she put her now empty coffee mug down on the dresser as she sank onto her double bed. 

Neville near enough threw his bag down near a wicker armchair as he kicked off his shoes and jumped onto her bed next to her. Before taking her in his arms and doing the one thing he had wanted to since the moment he saw her. He finally kissed her, slowly at first, pulling her close to his body, not wanting to ever let go. 

Luna enjoyed the kiss, her cheeks were red, and she was breathless when they finally broke apart. “That was...” Luna searched for the word she was trying to think of. Unable to concentrate for some reason.

“Good, nice, great, fantastic?” Neville prompted. 

“... unexpected.” She said, laughing. “Though it was all of those things too.” She added seeing the shock on his face. 

“That's good.” Neville smiled, snuggling up to her. He was suddenly exhausted. 

“Come on,” Luna said, shaking Neville. “You can't fall asleep yet Mr.”

“Aww,” Neville moaned. “Why not?”

“Because it isn't bedtime,” Luna kissed him gently on the cheek. “You'll waste the day sleeping now.” 

“Fine,” Neville said with a sigh, he sat up. “What should we do then?” 

“We could go for a walk?” Luna suggested it was her favourite thing to do around here. She loved getting out in nature and it was really hard to do up at university. She really wanted him to see the place that she had grown up, so he could see her in her natural element. 

“Sure,” Neville said, pulling Luna back out of her memories that had begun to flood her head. 

“Good.” She jumped up heading to her wardrobe to get some shoes. “You may want to wrap up warm it can get cold here.”

“Duly noted,” Neville said getting to his feet and pulling his shoes back on. He went to his bag and pulled out his red and gold striped scarf and his matching red hat. 

“Ready?” Luna asked as he finished wrapping the scarf around his neck.

“Yeah, just need my coat from downstairs.” 

 

Luna’s home was surrounded by fields, there was a small village a short walk away. Rather than walking down the lane to the village, which consisted of nothing more than a church, a pub, a post office and a few shops, they headed in the opposite direction. Surrounded by fields, and feeling the nip of the wind on their cheeks, Luna was happy. She was in her element. In the place that was home to her more than the house that they had not long left. She slipped her gloved hand inside Neville’s and took a peek up at him. The look of wonder on his face made her heart soar, and she moved in closer to him and hugged his arm towards her. 

“You’re so lucky,” Neville said, unable to tear his eyes away from the view. Even though the fields were bare with it being winter it was still such a beautiful sight to behold, it was far better than the built up area surrounding his home. “I’d have loved to grow up here.”

“It was nice.” Luna said, slowing her feet and tugging on Neville, so he matched her pace, “but it got really lonely at times.” 

“Really?” Neville asked, shocked. 

“Yeah, it wasn’t easy to make friends with so few other kids around.” Luna shrugged, not that she was overly bothered, but it would have been nice to have had one friend to grow up with.

“Aww,” Neville said, wrapping his arms around her. “If it’s any consolation it sucked to be surrounded by other kids and still not be able to make friends.” 

“Well none of that matters now.” Luna smiled as she quickly kissed him. “We have each other, and we will make friends in time. I am sure.” 

“That is true.” Neville smiled. Glad that she could always see the bright side of things. “I love you, Luna.” 

“I love you too.” Luna said. “Come on,” she grabbed his hand as she started moving towards the wooded area to their left. “I want to show you my all time favourite spot.” 

 

“I found this place not long after mum died, ever since then I have always come here to be alone and feel close to her.” Luna said as she led the way through the trees. 

“So am I the first person you’ve brought here?”

Luna looked back over her shoulder. “Who else have I had to bring here?” She asked.

“Your dad?” Neville suggested. 

“Nah,” she shook her head, “I wanted this as a place to grieve away from him.” she smiled sadly. 

“It’s good that you’re finally showing it to someone.” Neville said, lengthening his strides to catch up with her to take hold of her hand and gently squeeze it. “And I am honoured that you chose to show me it first.” 

“Thanks,” Luna said. She stopped at a low hanging branch, she turned to face him. “Close your eyes.” She instructed. 

Doing as he was told he shut his eyes tight, smiling at the look of utter love on Luna’s face as he did what she said. 

Luna slowly and gently led him past the branch, that he felt against his shoulder. “Ta-da” she whispered. 

Neville slowly opened his eyes and his jaw dropped open. “Wow.” Escaped his lips, “this is beautiful Lu!” He exclaimed looking over to her and seeing the tears in her eyes. “You’ve done so well.” 

At this Luna couldn’t hold back the tears, and they began to stream down her face. Neville wrapped her in his arms, his hand smoothing out her silky hair down her back. “I’m s... sorry.” Luna said through the sobs that racked her petite body. “I just wish she could have met you.” 

“Oh Lu, it’s fine.” Neville said. Kissing the top of her head. “I would have loved to meet her too. But it can’t be helped. I am sure she’s looking down on you and is happy you’ve finally found someone to share your life with.” 

“I know.” Luna slowly stopped crying, as she did she sat herself down on one of the tree stumps.

“So what do you usually do while you’re here?”

“I just sit and remember mum.” 

“What was she like?” Neville asked, he wasn’t trying to push, but he’d always been curious and thought that maybe here was the right place to ask. 

“She was amazing.” Luna mused, “she was kind and caring. I never really knew what she did for a job, she never went out to work.” 

“How old were you when you lost her?”

“Ten,” Luna said. “It wasn’t long before I was due to take my SAT tests. How I still did well I have no idea.” 

“Do you look like her?” 

“According to dad and the pictures we have, yeah.” Luna smiled, she was happy that she looked like her mother. Even though she has limited pictures of her to compare herself with. It is still a nice idea. “What about you? What’s your home and family situation like?” 

“I live with my parents and grandmother.” Neville shrugged. Not really wanting to discuss his family.

“Have you always lived with them all?” 

“No.” Neville said, wringing his hands, with his eyes glued to the floor. Not wanting to carry on. 

Luna looked at him. She could see he was uncomfortable and knew how that felt, so she dropped the subject. They had a lifetime to find out about one another, there was no need to rush it now. A cold wind blew through the trees at that moment, making them both shiver. “How about we head back and get back in the warm?” She suggested. 

“That’s a brilliant idea.” Neville smiled. Blowing into his hands and rubbing them together to make them a little warmer. “It has suddenly got freezing.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Luna’s alarm suddenly went off, pulling her out of her sleep. She slowly woke up and stretched. 

“That was the strangest dream I have ever had.” She said quietly to herself, sitting up she pulled the covers around herself as she switched off her phone alarm, seeing the date she felt the flutter of the butterflies that had been in her stomach the past few days, the nervous excitement: today was the day she was going to meet her soul mate. 


End file.
